


" im muting this chat " EXO GROUPCHAT FIC

by bbyhobi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dance Teacher Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Model Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Past Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Pianist Park Chanyeol, Professor Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Professor Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Texting, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, assistant Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhobi/pseuds/bbyhobi
Summary: exo are gay af and talk about random shit





	1. Chapter 1

_**oh sehun** _

_ok but y are we so gay_

 

**_youngho_ **

_maybe cus we are ??_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_tru_

 

_**baekhyunee** _

_youngho omfg ur in this chat_

 

**_youngho_ **

_yesss i amm baekhyunee i missed u_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_uh hes my boyfriend_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_bitch stfu let us reunite_

 

**_nini_ **

_i hate u all_

 

_except youngho_

 

**_youngho_ **

_jonginnn i lov u_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

_bitch what about me_

 

**_nini_ **

_i lov u babe_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

_ok but tell  me why im still fucking shooting the same scene for the last hour uGHHH_

 

_**baekhyunee** _

_ur still there its like 1 am_

 

_**kyungsoo** _

_ik im gonna bash my head FUck_

****

**_yeol_ **

_i am awoken_

 

**_yeol_ **

_fucKK kyungsoo have  u meet  Jisoo yet_

 

_**kyungsoo** _

_yes and i told him how gay u are for him_

 

**_yeol_ **

_FUCK IM SCREAMINGG GDBCKSC JISOO MY KING_

**_Baekhyunee_ **

_bitch i exist_

 

**_yeol_ **

_baek u know i love u BUT  BITCH WERE TALKING ABOUT JISOO IM FUCKING SJCSLCNJSDVNSDOVNSDO_

 

_**Baekhyunee** _

TRUE 

 

**_Baekhyunee_ **

_shit maybe a threesome_

**_kyungsoo_ **

_hell no u guys better talk to him about by yourselves this bc im not bringing up threesomes_

 

**_minseok the BEST ceo_ **

_hi guys_

****

**_baekhyunee_ **

_hoe the username AHEM_

 

_**minseok the BEST ceo** _

_bitch try me u know im the best ceo_

 

**_youngho_ **

_love when u guys fight about being the best ceo and im here eating $1 ramen OOF_

_**nini**  
_

_wait youngho arent u debuting soon tho_

 

**_youngho_ **

_yes but im still broke as fuck_

 

**_jongdae_ **

_sehun tf ur boyfriends starving how come ur gucci headass isnt buying him meals_

 

_**yixing**  
_

_shit he went there_

 

**_junmyeon_ **

_OOOOOOOOOOOFFF_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_OK UM i feed my boyfriend and buy him clothes but he refuses everything_

****

**_youngho_ **

  _i do not u buy me 478473937 dollar meals and i feel bad ok_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_babe u know i make enough money to spoil u just let meeeeee_

**_yeol_ **

_when did sehun become a sugar daddy JBDAJSBD_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_bitch stfu let me spoil the loml_

 

**_youngho_ **

_i love u sehun but you dont have to spoil me ok babe_

 

_**oh sehun** _

_ok but im still gonna feed u_

 

_**youngho**  
_

_okay babyyy_

 

**_youngho_ **

_gtg guys taeyong is calling me ugh byeee love you all_

 

**_\---- yungho is offline ----_ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_i am so fucking in love with youngho FUCK_

**_yixing_ **

_sis we been knowing_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

  _HDKJSADKA why are u so funny FUCK_

 

_**yixing**  
_

_cus im the king of china bitchesss_

 

**_minseok the BEST ceo_ **

_@ junmyeon get ur man_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_HBHDBABFA_

 

**_junmyeon_ **

**** _yixinggg baby_

 

**_yixing_ **

_yeah babe_

 

**_junmyeon_ **

_i love u KING OF CHINA_

**_jongdae_ **

_this is how u know there soulmates_

 

**_yixing_ **

_FUCK I LOVE U_

 

**_nini_ **

_school can eat my ass_

 

**_yeol_ **

_bitch u arent even in school anymore_

 

**_nini_ **

_headass im a fucking teacher_

 

**_nini_ **

_also ksoo come over after shooting is over ;)))_

 

_\------- **kyungsoo is offline -----**_

  _ **nini**_

_bye bitches_

_\-------- **nini is offline------**_

 

_**oh sehun** _

 

_**jongdae** _

_jxcbdbcdjbc_

 

  _ **oh sehun**_

also  _guys  I AM A ICON_

 

__

  _ **yeol**_

_u annoying as FUCK but shit HMU_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

 

****

 

**_\--------- youngho is online ----------_ **

 

**_youngho_ **

  _a FUCKING MASTERPIECE_

 

**_youngho_**

 

_**oh sehun** _

_i lOVE U BABY IM COMING OVER_

****

**_baekhyunee_ **

_ha were gay as fuck_

 


	2. '' snatched "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically baekhyun gushing about his pianist boyfriend chanyeol and oh sehun loves his boyfriend youngho so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading chapter 2 bc i am boredd as fuckkk :))) anyways enjoyyyy

_**baekhyunee** _

_**** _

 

_**baekhyunee** _

_why is my boyfriend so ICONIC_

 

**_youngho_ **

_dudee tell chanyeol WE HAVE TO PLAY TOGETHER NBCJFBVHEWKHFA_

 

**_yeol_ **

_sure youngho just hmu whenever_

 

**_youngho_ **

**__ **

 

**_youngho_ **

_IM SHOOK I CANT WAIT TO PLAY WITH YOU , YOUR SO AMAZING_

 

**_Oh sehun_ **

_my boyfriend is a icon too_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

__

 

**_youngho_ **

_OMFG no sehun , chanyeol you are truly a icon im so happy we get to play hcbxhjvbkjsdvb_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_i was just trying to hype you up :((((_

 

**_youngho_ **

_ik baby but u cant deny chanyeol is a ICON_

 

**_yeol_ **

_aw thank u youngho_

 

**_minseok the BEST ceo_ **

_awwwwww fanboy youngho is so cute_

 

**_nini_ **

_youngho is so cute , nct 127  is gonna be so famous_

 

**_youngho_ **

_AWW thank you guyss_

 

**_youngho_ **

_me and taeyong send heartsss :))_

**__ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_babe i miss u ur always with taeyong **:** (_

 

**_youngho_ **

_aww stfuuu sehun u know he's just my friend_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_i knoww baby_

 

**_nini_ **

_aw u guys are so fucking cute_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_thanks kaisoo is cute af too_

 

_**kyungsoo**  
_

_wtf is "kaisoo"_

 

**_nini_ **

_its us babe_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

_really_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_we have reached a new level of gay_

 

_**yixing**  
_

_true but do we care_

 

**_junmyeon_ **

_nope_

_**kyungsoo**  
_

_chanyeol guess who i just ran into_

 

**_yeol_ **

_who_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

**__ **

**_yeol_ **

_OH MY GO D IM_

**_kyungsoo_ **

_i asked him for an autograph for you and he said " aw chanyeol i love his piano covers tell him to contact me"_

 

**_yeol_**

OH MY GOD 

 

**_yeol_ **

_i am fucking  SHAKING_

 

  ** _yeol_**

_I M IN LOVE_

**_baekhyunee_ **

_:(_

 

**_Yeol_ **

_I_ _love u baekhyunee but WERE TALKING ABOUT JISOO_

**_baekhyunee_ **

_you right baby let’s see if he’s down for a threesome_

 

**_Jongdae_ **

_Y do we always end up talking about threesomes and jisoo_


	3. the ex couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically jongin date sehun in highschool and yixing dated jongdae in highschool too and there boyfriends find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !!! thank you for the kudos i really appreciate them :)) anyways enjoy the chapter and leave me comments and kudos

_**jongdae** _

_hey guys uwu_

_**** _

 

_**minseok the BEST ceo** _

_**** _

 

_**jongdae** _

_aw baby i love you too_

**_yixing_ **

_so cute jongdae uwu_

 

**_Yixing_ **

**__ **

 

**_jongdae_ **

 

**_yixing_ **

_i miss you_

 

**_minseok the BEST ceo_ **

_woahhh lol  r u stealing my boyfriend_

 

**_yixing_ **

_no seok dont worry lol i wouldnt steal ur man_

 

**_nini_ **

_the old boyfriends_

**__ **

 

**_jongdae_ **

_jongin stfu_

**_yixing_ **

_thats such a old picture damn_

 

_**minseok the BEST ceo** _

_wait what_

 

**_nini_ **

_jongdae and yixing dated_

 

_**Jongdae**  
_

_JONGIN  SHUT UP_

 

**_jongdae_ **

  _kyungsoo JONGIN  DATED SEHUN_

 

**__ **

 

_**Jongdae**  
_

_minseok im sorry i didn't tell you_

 

_**yixing**  
_

_minseok i told jongdae not to tell anyone , im sorry_

 

_**jongdae**_

_im sorry baby i_ _didn't mean to not tell you , it happend a long time ago when we were in highschool_

 

**_minseok the BEST ceo_ **

_why didnt you tell me  earlier ..... its fine baby just dont keep secrets from  me again .. ok_

 

**_jongdae_ **

_im sorry_

 

**_minseok_ **

_come over now_

**_jongdae_ **

_ok daddy_

_**baekhyunee** _

_OMfjdfdssdc_

 

**_youngho_ **

_wait sehun and jongin dated the fuck_

 

_**kyungsoo**  
_

_wtf_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_um ..... yeah we did but it was a long time ago when we were juniors in highschool_

 

**_nini_ **

_im sorry kyungsoo i didnt tell  you cus it was nothing we dated for a year and then we decided we were better of as friends_

**_oh sehun_ **

_baby youngho forgive me_

_**kyungsoo**  
_

_jongin im coming over get ready_

****

**_nini_ **

_yes soo_

 

**_youngho_ **

_sehun im coming over too , you better fuck me good_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_fuck yes i love you_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_wow everyones getting fucked or fucking ???_

****

**_baekhyunee_ **

_chanyeollie com over so  i can fuck u baby  :)))))_

 

_**junmyeon**  
_

_the fuck i just read all the messages , yixing come to my office now_

 

**_yeol_ **

_man this chat is wild as fuck and baekhyunee im omw_

 

 

 


	4. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun is jealous because youngho is getting way to close to his members so sehun decides to give him a taste of his own medcine but also he’s lonely and wants his boyfriend.  
> ( also all the instagram /Twitter posts are fake , the information in the fake posts arent true) ( also the picture of the guy in the bed isn’t jongin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- enjoy the chapter !!!! - ( leave me some comments and kudos xx )

_**\- oh sehun has created a new chat-** _

_**-oh sehun added , yeol  ,nini ,kyungsoo ,baekhyunee ,minseok the BEST ceo ,yixing , junmyeon ,jongdae -** _

 

_**baekhyunee** _

_how come you didnt add youngho_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_because this chat is about him_

 

**_yeol_ **

_shit some tea about to be spilt_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_this shit sounds so stupid but i havent seen my fucking boyfriend in 3 fucking weeks we barely text and if we do its me saying "good morning" then im left on read_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_hes busy with promotions but then i see he posts pictures of him with jaehyun and idk why it bothers me so much_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

**__ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_iwish i could be next to him like that_

 

**_nini_ **

_im sorry sehun i know you miss youngho alot :(_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_thanks nini love u_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

_hm why dont u post someting that will make him jealous_

 

**_\- minseok the BEST ceo changed his  name to minseokie-_ **

****

**_minseokie_ **

_OOOf i know post that picture u took of jongin when he slept over_

****

**_jongdae_ **

_OOOF HES RIGHT_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_is that okay kyungsoo ??_

 

**_kyungsoo_ **

_sure sehun , we will get youngho to pay attention to you_

 

**_yixing_ **

_make the caption like "stop fallling asleep :((("_

 

**_junmyeon_ **

_shit thats good_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

**__ **

 

**_yixing_ **

_oh SHITTT_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_shit people are going insane_

__

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_shit should i delete it , i feel guilty plus he might not even see it_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_i doubt that_

****

**_oh sehun_ **

_wym ??_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

**__ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_fuck_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_youngho just sent me a message ........_

 

**_jongdae_ **

_good luck bro_

 

_-_

 

**_youngho_ **

_whose the guy_

 

_**ohsehun**  
_

_who ???_

 

**_youngho_ **

_dont act dumb sehun whose the guy you posted on your instagram_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_just a friend..._

 

**_youngho_ **

_hes not just a friend if your with him on your bed_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_its funny how i have to post a guy for u to text me first...._

 

**_youngho_ **

_what are you saying ??_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_that i havent talked to you in over 3 weeks i know your fucking busy with your group promotions and stuff but i just try and text you something cute and get left on read or you say your busy but ur just hanging with jaehyun_

**_oh sehun_ **

_by the way the guy in the pic is jongin ,the only  reason i posted it was to get you to text me._

 

**_youngho_ **

_sehun ... i_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_ill talk to you tomorrow youngho, im not in the mood right now. goodnight_

 

**_youngho_ **

_goodnight....._

 

_-_

 

**_oh sehun created a chat with nini_ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_nini can u come over_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_me and youngho arent talking rn_

 

**_nini_ **

_ofc hun ill bring your favorite foods and movies_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

**** _thanks nini tell the others if they can come too, i wanna see them._

**_nini_ **

_okay sehun , they can all come._

**_nini_ **

_we will be there in 15_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_thanks nini see you guys soon_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lets hope youngho and sehun patch things up also isnt jongin such a good friend.  
> anyways guys thanks for reading, i have a very good chapter coming soon its taking me some time but ill be done soon. so for now ill post this chapter.  
> Anyways thank you guys for reading please leave me kudos and comments, have a beautiful day :) !


	6. misson get sehun to forgive youngho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngho begs for sehuns forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM so sorry if this sucks i kinda rushed im still writing the good chapter so i posted this for now ,, love u all

_**yeol** _

_**** _

 

_**Yeol** _

_hi uwu <3_

 

**_baekhyunee_ **

_whats wrong w hun , he looks sad_

 

**_yeol_ **

_he still is ://_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_uh guys im still here ...._

 

**_youngho_ **

_can we talk sehun_

 

**_< oh sehun has left the chat>_ **

 

**_youngho_ **

_....._

 

**_< youngho has left the chat  >_ **

 

**_nini_ **

_oof_

**_-_ **

**_< youngho has created a new chat>_ **

**_< youngho has added sehun>_ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_what_

 

**_youngho_ **

_can you please talk to me_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_im talking to you now arent i ..._

****

**_youngho_ **

_please baby i miss you im so sorry i havent talked to you in a while , your my everything baby please forgive me for being a utter dumbasss_

_**oh sehun**  
_

_.... ok but dont ignore me please , it hurts me_

 

**_youngho_ **

_im so sorry baby FUCK im a dumbass_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_its okay youngho , lets just forget abt that okay_

_-_

**_< 1 week after  >_ **

 

 

**_youngho_ **

 

**__ **

 

**_oh sehun_ **

_baby r u sure its okay for u too post that i dont want ur manger to yell at me TT_

 

**_youngho_ **

_idgaf lets be confident gays babe_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

  _omfg i love u BABE_

 

**_oh sehun_ **

**__ **

**_oh sehun_ **

_were no longer panicked gays_

 

**_youngho_ **

_i love u_

 

 


End file.
